


Merseyside Nightmares

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Light Angst, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, Threesome, post-cum
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 纯变态爽文！伪现实向但毫无现实意义！请勿较真！大部分能预警的都在tag里了，是SM向黄文，很黄很暴力那种。看完tag能接受的话请继续，不能接受的话请勿人身攻击，直接退出，及时避雷护眼，你好我好大家好。分267/VA+阿德里安3p/哼花三个场合，会分三章发完。标题来自我很喜欢的一个男同SM小电影系列叫dream boy bondage，这个系列的宣传语就是“your dream, their nightmare”想想就觉得有点带感23333不过这个系列比我的文重口多了。
Relationships: Alisson Becker/Virgil van Dijk, James Milner/Andrew Robertson, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Virgil Van Dijk/Alisson Becker/Adrián San Miguel del Castillo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 267 part: Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一章是267的场合：捆绑，post cum，半强制。

安迪跪在更衣室的地板上，汗水淋漓。他双手的手指还紧紧钳在詹姆斯的腰侧，在已经变成绯红的皮肤上留下泛白的指痕。梅尔伍德深夜的更衣室静得只剩下两个人的喘息声。安迪从詹姆斯的身体里退出来，摘下套子打了个结。他俯下身贴上詹姆斯同样汗水淋漓的后背，詹姆斯抓住他的手向自己的身前引去。安迪知道他想要什么，却甩开那只手，贴到他的耳边：“Milly。”

“嗯？”

“想不想试试别的什么玩法？”苏格兰人的声音轻而快，像是碎冰顺着急流嘁嘁喳喳地滚落撞出的轻响，“新奇一点的，我们没有试过的那种？”

“你要怎么做？”

安迪指指墙边那一排隔成小隔间的座位。“坐下。”

詹姆斯赤裸着身子坐了下来。安迪从自己的挎包里翻出了一卷红色的运动胶带，撕下一截蒙在詹姆斯的眼睛上。他弯下腰去吻詹姆斯的嘴唇，年长者迎合着他的吻去舔舐那双薄唇，对接下来要发生的事情无知无觉，只是由着他的小男朋友来，由着他抓住自己的手腕举过头顶，直到触碰到冰凉的挂衣杆。胶带缠住了他的手腕，和挂衣杆绑在一起，如同蛇缠住到手的猎物。他不问自己的小男朋友要做什么。或许只是又一次孩子气的胡闹，或许是别的什么他从未体验的能让他兴奋的事情，他不需要问，只需要把一切交给安迪，纵容他对自己随便做什么都好。安迪用手分开他的双腿，他感觉到跪在他两腿间的年轻人在那里呼出的气息。紧接着是温软的唇舌，詹姆斯发出一声满足的低吟，享受着安迪越发熟练的口活，时而是吮吸敏感的前端，时而是向下舔舐到囊袋。安迪的手指捏着他大腿结实的肌肉，腮边的胡茬磨着那里敏感的肌肤。安迪吞吐着他的阴茎，舌尖滑过背侧的敏感带，詹姆斯被绑在头顶的双手开始不自觉地颤抖。

“安迪……我……我要射了。”

安迪停了下来，握住詹姆斯的阴茎剧烈地撸动。詹姆斯放声呻吟出来释放在安迪手里。安迪轻轻亲了亲他的腿侧，等面前的人喘息稍稍平静，就又开始了手上的动作。

詹姆斯被突然的强烈刺激激得叫了出来。沾满滑腻温暖液体的手指抚过射精后变得更加敏感的冠状沟，超出承受能力的刺激让詹姆斯猛地颤抖了一下。“不——”

安迪手上的动作还没有停，继续肆意地爱抚詹姆斯的下身，触碰着所有敏感的部位。又是一阵对前端的粗暴抚弄，詹姆斯痛叫着紧缩起身子，整个人缩进了座位的隔间里。

“别碰那里……”那种感觉说不上是痛感还是什么，一面让他难受到仿佛整个人要崩塌，一面又带来极致的近乎绝望的畅快。每次多被抚弄一下，他就发出一声变了调的带着哭腔的呻吟，他本能地躲避，安迪却压下他抬起来本能防御的双腿，甚至欺身坐到他腿上让他彻底动弹不得——如果是平时，安迪坐在他腿上他也还动得了，但现在詹姆斯酥软成一团彻底没了力气，只能在安迪身下小幅度地挣扎扭动。他们做过这么多次，从来没有这样的时候。泪水打湿了贴在眼上的胶带，一丝光线漏了进来，安迪抬眼就看到詹姆斯挂在颧骨边上的眼泪。“安迪……别碰了……求你……”

安迪再次握住詹姆斯仍然坚挺的阴茎。

“不——不行，哈……别胡闹了，停下……啊！”

詹姆斯扭动着身子，在安迪的手指又一次擦过铃口时，他不自觉地一下抬起了腰胯，安迪扶住他的大腿才没有被从他身上掀下去。詹姆斯的声音已经哑了，从求饶到只能呜咽着发出破碎的音节。安迪扯下了他眼上的胶带，带着恶作剧般的笑容，看向詹姆斯失神的表情和泪光盈盈的眼睛。

“……别闹了……”詹姆斯半闭着眼睛，颓然靠在墙上，剧烈地喘息。

安迪笑着去捏詹姆斯的下巴。第一次见詹姆斯被自己欺负成这样，眼前的场景让他格外兴奋，像是小男孩第一次做什么足够开心的坏事，刺激且新奇。你第一次把我抱上你的床的时候或许就该做好这个准备的，Milly，他在心里说，让一个年轻人藏在心底的对同性朦朦胧胧的爱和欲发芽生长直到缠住整颗心的人可是你啊，最初教会他做这些事的人也是你啊，怎么能怪你的苏格兰男孩胡闹呢？他只会想看到他的Milly更多的样子啊，无聊的有趣的，严肃的可爱的，在做爱时温柔熟练的——或是像今天这样——前所未有地被剥去一切坚硬和沉稳的壳子被痛苦的极乐折磨得像是熔化的……

他再撸动几下，詹姆斯的身体一阵痉挛，铃口处射出透明的液体。安迪解开了他手上的束缚，坐回詹姆斯腿上，抱着他想要亲吻他的嘴唇。詹姆斯别过头去。

“生气了吗，Milly？”

詹姆斯急剧地喘息着，不说话，也没有看安迪一眼。

“Milly……”安迪抬手刮了刮詹姆斯流到嘴角的泪水，故意夸张地睁大眼睛，“你可不能因为这个生我的气啊……我们说过的，你不可以讨厌我，是不是？”

詹姆斯疲倦地苦笑。他被再次高潮时弥漫的情欲糊成一团的意识稍稍清明了回来。明知故问。他伸手勾上男孩细瘦的腰，转过头轻轻一吻安迪肤色雪白的肩膀作为回应。

小男朋友越来越会欺负人了，真是难缠啊——不过或许也不坏？


	2. Virgil/Alisson/Adrian part: Sucker For Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VA cp前提下的范戴克阿德里安阿利松3p。BDSM剧情。黄暴，请谨慎食用。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿德里安这个男人看起来就很抖S的样子……特别是看到那张他在西汉姆联打队友屁股的图之后这个印象就在我脑海里挥之不去了……  
> 而阿老师越看越好日……就是那种典型熊0啊，还有一双绿色的小鹿眼睛，让人特别想欺负ww

“你说你精于此道。”柔软的绳索在男人的手腕上绕了几绕。“我倒是很想看看。”一个精巧的绳结打好。

金发男人端详着眼前两人合力完成的杰作。有着一头灰棕色卷发的男人赤裸着身体，绳索将他高大而健美的躯体束缚在深蹲架上，精巧的皮带束缚着他线条优美的胸腹和胯部。他站立在那里，嘴巴被口枷塞住，手腕和大腿的绳索另一端连着架子，使他四肢敞开着摆出达芬奇《维特鲁威人》的姿势。

“太美了。”金发男人轻轻啧了两声，“不过维吉尔，我可不知道对你的Ali玩这一套要怎么拿捏分寸。把他弄得太痛苦了是不是不好？”

黑色卷发紧紧扎成发髻的男人把视线从被绑缚的躯体移向身边的人。“这可是他自己要求的，阿德里安。”他再次转脸，看着被绑在那里的男人那双幽深的绿色眼睛，“准备好了吗，Ali？”

阿利松点了点头。维吉尔在他高耸的颧骨上印下一吻，抬手揉了揉他蓬松的卷发，给他一点预先的安慰。他低下头，从阿利松的颈侧吻到胸前，那里的毛发已经为这次调教而预先除去，一对小巧的粉红色乳头裸露着。维吉尔轻轻吻着吮吸着那双乳头，抚弄阿利松结实饱满的胸肌。直到那双乳头挺立起来，他才取过一对用链子连在一起的金属乳夹，夹在那粉红色的两点上。阿利松低声哼出来——但更多的还在后面等着他。链子中间拖长的一段连着阴茎束缚带，维吉尔把它扣紧在阿利松的阴茎根部，随后开始拨弄拉扯那双乳夹，修长的手指每一拨，阿利松就颤抖一下，发出被抑制的痛哼。

“你们平时都在玩些什么？”阿德里安用手里的散鞭扫了扫阿利松已经有了反应稍稍挺起的下体，“只是疼痛就让他兴奋了吗？”

“只是偶尔来一次作为情趣，赛季中怎么可能玩得太过。”维吉尔再轻轻一扯连在两只乳夹之间的细链，引得阿利松又一声痛哼，“但他很喜欢。”

阿德里安绕到架子背后去。维吉尔探手过去捏了把阿利松的臀部，忍不住又拍了拍柔软丰满的臀肉，“最刺激的部分要开始了，Ali。”

皮鞭抽打在肉体上，清脆的啪的一声。阿利松的身子一个激灵，仰起头闷声痛叫出来。再一下，仍然落在臀瓣上。那里原本因未经日晒而格外白皙的皮肤顷刻间变得绯红。又是几下抽打落在肌肉饱满的臀部和大腿，阿利松脸上已经显出痛苦的神色，连胡须都在颤抖。柔软的卷发逐渐汗湿贴在前额上。阿德里安挥动着皮鞭，听阿利松的叫声里痛苦的色彩逐渐深浓，终于放过了他已经被抽打得通红的后身。鞭痕均匀，没有皮下见血，分寸恰到好处。阿利松原本就健美的后背、臀瓣和大腿，此刻红艳艳的显得更加诱人。阿德里安深吸一口气端详起自己的杰作，伸手去揉捏阿利松的臀部和大腿，阿利松再次吃痛呻吟出来，被绳索束缚的身体小范围地挣扎扭动。

阿德里安转到阿利松面前，捏住他的下巴，端详他带着痛苦和欢愉的神情，和雾蒙蒙如同受伤小鹿的绿眼睛。“我真的想不到，我们的‘野兽’原来好这一口，原来还有这么一面……你真是幸运啊，维吉尔，能拥有这么辣的男朋友。”

“只是看着他这副样子，我就已经硬了。”维吉尔走过来，摘下阿利松的口枷。阿利松大口喘息着，眼神迷离。维吉尔揉了揉他被抽打得充血发热的后背：“你还好吗？”

“我没问题……”阿利松喘着气，“我很喜欢。”

维吉尔站在阿利松背后，健美的古铜色手臂抱着他，探出舌尖撩拨他的耳骨和耳垂，一边在他的耳边轻轻吐气。“我就知道你会喜欢。”他又把手伸向阿利松胸前，去摇晃那对乳夹，感受着恋人在他怀里因敏感处被牵痛而微微颤抖的动作和低微的呻吟。维吉尔已经脱了上衣只穿着长裤，此刻他故意贴身上前，隔着裤子让阿利松的臀部感受到自己勃起的下体。粗糙的布料蹭着刚刚被鞭打过的仍然火辣辣的皮肤，再次摩擦出痛感。在他身前，阿德里安转动着手里的鞭子，让鞭梢一次次扫过阿利松已经挺起的阴茎，刺激着前端敏感区的同时也牵动着乳夹的链子。痛苦和欢畅交织的感觉让阿利松抬起了头急促地喘息，而就在此时，他的后穴感受到了滑腻的液体。维吉尔的手指在穴口打了一会转，一下插进去，在里面探索搅动。后穴被侵入的异物感激出了一声呻吟。

阿德里安一鞭抽在阿利松胸前，抽掉了一边的乳夹，阿利松在突如其来的剧烈疼痛里身子一扭，惨叫出声。鞭子又抽在另一边胸脯上。然而这还没有完，维吉尔空着的手再次滑向他身前，这次却不再是抱他。维吉尔伸手寻找到阿利松刚刚被从夹子下释放出来的乳尖，在那里粗暴地揉着。阿利松痛叫起来，不由自主地挣扎，维吉尔的手指稍稍滑了出去，又重新向更深处进犯。

粗大的阴茎插进他刚刚被扩开的后穴时，阿利松惊叫了一声，向前挺起身子躲避突如其来的刺激。阿德里安坏笑着用鞭杆戳着他胸口，一面伸手在他下身套弄：“躲什么啊。”

维吉尔用手臂勾着阿利松的脖子，将他紧紧锁在怀里，一下一下撞击着他的身体深处，在找到那个敏感点之后用坚硬的前端肆意向那里进犯，阿利松在前后夹攻的快感里呻吟，身体微微痉挛起来。

阿德里安将束缚阿利松手腕的绳子放长，解开裤子的拉链，放出自己已经挺立的欲望。“看样子你很舒服啊，Ali。别只顾你们小情侣自己舒服，也满足我一下吧？”

他抓着阿利松脑后的卷发，按着他的头让他躬下腰。阿利松张开嘴迎接近在眼前的那根阴茎，后穴还被维吉尔粗暴地抽插着，后面的疼痛让他向前躲，而一向前，塞在他口中的肉棒就插得更深，一下顶到喉咙，激得他退开来一阵咳嗽。阿德里安托着他的脸，玩味他泫然欲泣的表情，噙着泪的眼睛和喘息连连的嘴巴加上潮红的面色，看起来色情极了。“你真该看看Ali现在的样子，维吉尔。你会更想欺负他的。”

“我能想象到，我又不是没有见过。”维吉尔向前一挺腰，让阿利松叫了出来，“我现在就已经很想欺负他了……”

他稍稍退出来，恶意地拍打阿利松的臀侧，那里的肌肉一颤一颤。阿德里安再次让阿利松吞下他的阴茎，前液的味道在口中弥漫，因嘴巴被塞住而来不及咽下的涎液把那根柱体和阿利松自己的胡须都染成湿漉漉的一片。身后那根尺寸过大的柱体在他体内更急速而粗暴地撞击，阿利松只能跟着抽插的节奏发出阵阵颤抖的呜咽。他觉得自己快要被身前身后的两个男人弄坏了，而他被捆绑着也没法做什么，只能再次把阿德里安的下体从自己口中抽出来，回过头去求饶：“疼，维吉尔……不行了……”

维吉尔从他体内退出来。“你不想要了？”

“不是……”阿利松喘息着，“我还要……轻一点就好。”

维吉尔在手上涂上更多的润滑，揉着阿利松的穴口试图让那里更加放松，然后再次进入，放慢了速度抽插，一面将手伸到阿利松胯间去抚弄他的下体。

等维吉尔终于发出一声满足的低吟，从阿利松身后退出来时，阿利松已经被折腾得满脸泪水。阿德里安解开了他一只手腕上的绳子，允许他换成用手来服务。维吉尔打开了按摩棒的开关，将那东西抵在阿利松的阴茎上来回滑动，解开阴茎根部的束缚带让他接受更多的刺激。两个门将几乎同时达到了高潮。

“很不错的一个晚上，谢谢你们。”阿德里安拉好裤子拉链，搓了搓阿利松已经打湿的络腮胡，“辛苦了，Ali。今晚的体验还好吗？”

阿利松近乎失神地靠在维吉尔怀里。“不错。”

维吉尔解开阿利松身上的绳索和皮带，拉着他在长椅上坐下来，亲吻爱抚他身上刚刚被蹂躏的那些部位。阿利松让他抬起头来，凑上前去吻他的嘴唇，随后靠在维吉尔肩头，用头发和胡须蹭着那里的皮肤，像只毛茸茸的受了伤的大熊。那副结实的身体却偏偏软软的很好抱，特别是在高潮后的疲倦和调教累积的痛苦之后，整个人酥了。小麦色的皮肤上到处是勒出和鞭打出的红痕。

阿德里安看着面前的一门这副难得的楚楚可怜又色情的样子，咽了咽口水。他想着，下次维吉尔和阿利松再约他来一起玩，或许商量一下，让他也用一次阿利松的后面试试？


	3. Henderson/Lallana part: Caress my beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稍微改变一下写法。  
> 一开篇的时候甚至想着干脆用英文写了。毕竟你花形容你哼的那些词还是英文原版最带感。

**A for aggressive.**

那种锋锐的侵略性不只流溢在场上。每一次俯身冲击都仿佛狠狠撞进灵魂，沿着脊柱一路爬升的触感震得脑海里一片酥麻。亚当近乎失神地抓着床单，闭着眼享受身上的人反复进犯他身体的过程。涂着润滑剂泥泞一片的入口开始疼了，但他不在意，只是仰起头轻轻嘶了一声，抗议一下乔丹过于粗暴的动作。乔丹的手原本一直抓着他大腿将他双腿抬高，忽然放了下来，啪的一声，是手掌拍击结实的臀肉的声音。火辣辣的痛感在那片皮肤上弥漫开来，亚当叫出声来。这混合着羞耻、痛苦与快感的声音让两个人都更加兴奋。

**B for beast.**

野兽。亚当曾经这么形容过他的男友。不仅是在绿茵场上杀气四溢的凶狠，b-e-a-s-t，这五个字母在床上带着喘息被倾吐出来的时候就变成了一种纯然色情的修辞。特别是，亚当的手按在乔丹颈后，而乔丹在濒近高潮的快感的支配下，低下头在亚当的肩膀和前胸狂野地亲吻啃咬的时候。红痕浸着水痕，腰间的耸动在带来最后一浪快感之后停息。亚当的金发蓝眼的野兽躺在他身边喘息。他窝进乔丹结实的还在急剧起伏的胸膛。如果情欲有香气，那么此刻这间卧室就已经芳香袭人。亚当轻轻爱抚着乔丹的身体，直至两个人的呼吸声都渐渐安静。他忽然又开始揉捏乔丹的大腿。“Jord，”他附在乔丹耳边，“我还没吃饱。”

乔丹抱着亚当将他压在身下，戏谑般地亲了亲他的额头。“那就再来一次，喂饱你。”

亚当抓住他的手腕。“那，这次可以按我的要求来吗？”

**C for chain.**

那套束缚道具本来是给亚当用的，而此刻链子连在了乔丹的手腕和脚踝处，将他拘禁在躺椅上。亚当的手在他修长的大腿上滑动，滑过他线条明朗的胯部，滑过他大腿上新添的奖杯纹身。熟练的爱抚让乔丹的呼吸声变得沉重。视觉被眼罩隔绝，但肌肤的热气让乔丹知道，亚当现在正跪在他双腿间，朝他俯身下来。浓密的唇髭蹭到了他的胸口，亚当一面吻他的胸腹，一面伸手探到他的两腿间，抚摸把玩他敏感的囊袋。乔丹轻喘了一声。然后是刚刚开始充血勃起的柱体，从细致的抚弄变成有节奏的套弄，接下来是指腹搓过铃口和冠状沟带来的强烈刺激——距离上一次射精还没有过去多久，那里依然有些过于敏感，乔丹呻吟了出来。他听见他的恋人伏在他下腹处轻轻地笑。有嗡鸣的震动声响起，亚当拿着跳蛋让那枚小小的物件在乔丹的阴茎上来回滚动。乔丹半躺着稍稍动了动腰胯，又被亚当一下按住：“你想要什么？”

**D for dominate.**

当然是想要更多的。持续而不够充足的性刺激撩着乔丹的欲火，让那把火几乎烧得他的骨头都格格作响。乔丹是这样告诉亚当的。“坐上来。”仍然是习惯的，因为饥渴而显得命令意味太明显的语气。亚当笑了笑。“可我还没玩够，”他恶意地低下头用舌尖勾了一下乔丹的龟头，“别忘了，现在我才是有支配权的那一个。”

他吮吸起乔丹的龟头，如同吮吸一根甜美的棒棒糖，唇舌来回打转，轻重恰到好处，撩拨着恋人的情欲，却又不给他更多。乔丹又忍不住挺起腰，想要把自己更多地往亚当的口腔里送。“Ads，”他含混地开口，带着低微的呻吟，“给我更多的……求你。”

亚当的身体离开了他。他听到恋人跳下躺椅。片刻过后亚当骑跨到他的大腿上，给他戴好套子，扶着他的阴茎坐下去。感受到那紧致温暖的肠肉包裹住他的阴茎的一刻，乔丹发出了一声满意的呻吟。

**E for erotic.**

亚当跨在乔丹的身上耸动着身体，支配着这场性爱的节奏，臀瓣撞击在乔丹胯部的声音和结合处搅出的水声混在一起。乔丹看不见亚当在他身上是如何动作的，看不见那漂亮的腰侧和胸脯，也看不见亚当的神情，只感觉得到下身一浪一浪袭来的快感，听得到亚当发出的呻吟喘息。甜蜜的感觉在脑海里蜿蜒。亚当的动作却忽然停下来。他抬起身子，让乔丹的阴茎从自己身后抽出来。

“Ads？”

乔丹只感觉亚当离开了那张椅子。

情火正盛，期待着一次高潮，却被迫停下来的感觉格外煎熬，残余的快感像蝼蚁一般在血脉里肆意爬行，折磨着他焦渴的情欲。乔丹本能地想要伸手握住自己的下身解决这难熬的欲望，手腕被链子牵扯的一刻，他才意识到自己动弹不得。他想抬起腿至少摩擦一下，然而双腿能够活动的范围也远远不够。“Ads！”他近乎绝望地喊，“回来……给我……”

亚当坐在旁边的床上，看着这副情景，满意地格格地笑。乔丹在情欲里挣扎着微微扭动身体的样子让他畅快，他就坐在那里看着，撸动着自己的阴茎。“我可以回去。”他站起身来，“不过你得先为我做点什么。”

“我做……哈啊，求你……”

一个湿漉漉的吻点在了乔丹嘴唇上。亚当翻身骑到乔丹的肩膀上，一根温暖的柱体碰到乔丹嘴边。“你知道要怎么做。”

**F for fetish.**

并非主动的口交反而更累。乔丹配合着那根柱体在他口中进出的动作，自己下身还焦灼得仿佛着了火，他也不知道过了多久，这难熬的一段才结束。亚当抬起头发出一阵大声的满足的呻吟。乔丹邀功般地吞下射在他口中的浓稠精液，疲倦地大口喘着气。

亚当低下头，抹去男友嘴角漏出的一点液体。“谢谢你Jord，你太棒了，”他翻身下来亲了亲乔丹的脸颊，“我这就满足你。”

亚当总是喜欢乔丹线条优美的双腿，正如乔丹总是喜欢亚当饱满的胸脯和铺满左侧腰际的诱人的天使纹身。此刻他枕到乔丹腿上，在躺椅有限的空间里把自己窝作一团，一面帮乔丹撸动阴茎，一面转过脸细细舔吻乔丹的大腿。粗糙的舌尖在大腿内侧滑过，既带来撩人的痒，又激起更多的快感。乔丹躺在那里，喘着低笑着，因为敏感肌肤传来的痒而稍稍挣扎着，连着手铐脚镣的金属链哗啦作响。舔吻逐渐变成牙齿的啮咬，不像乔丹在亚当身上时的啃咬那么粗暴，却也带着不由分说的占有欲。然后再到舔弄吮吸囊袋和阴茎的根部，随后是张大嘴巴将半根柱体含在口中吞吐，用手握着根部跟着口交的节奏撸动。

**G for grasp.**

这一套动作，亚当都很熟悉，而他也熟悉乔丹在被取悦时的声音和动作代表他在快感的山岩上爬升到了哪个高度。当乔丹躺在那里低吼着不自觉地抬胯，亚当就知道，差不多了。两根手指紧紧圈住乔丹的阴茎根部，乔丹呜咽起来扭了扭身子。“呜……别闹，Ads……”

亚当另一只手扯下乔丹脸上的眼罩。那双重见天光的蓝眼睛半眯起来显得更加意乱情迷。亚当紧握着乔丹的阴茎，另外几根手指还在恶意地撩拨他的情欲，乔丹难受得快要哭出来了：“别闹了，放开我……我想射……”

亚当坏笑着俯下身亲他。“说你爱我。”

“嗯……我爱你，Ads……”

“你知道吗，”亚当轻轻抚摸着乔丹的脸颊，“我一直都希望我的队长不用太担心我，也不用关心我太多，只要忙自己该做的事情就好了……不过偶尔我也会想着把你拉回我身边来，像我们以前那样，才能确认你是我的……”

“我一直……哈啊……一直都是你的。”乔丹抬眼凝视着亚当的眼睛，“你是要我……多陪一陪你吗？”

“不用。”亚当又在乔丹的嘴唇上印下一吻，“只是像这样，偶尔想要确认一下，偶尔想要彻底占有一下我的Jord，就够了。其余的时候，还像平时那样就好。”

他放开了抓在乔丹下身的手。他去解开那副手铐。乔丹张开手臂抱他，把他紧紧圈在自己身上，一面疯狂地接吻，一面抚摸他的后背。黏腻的液体在两个人的腹部之间蹭开一片。

“好啦，”亚当在他的队长耳边吹了口气，“我相信，你一直都是我的。”


End file.
